


A Mile High

by AlarmingNic



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, M/M, No Plot, One Shot, Smut, straight up porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlarmingNic/pseuds/AlarmingNic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When stuck on a plane from New York City to London, Severin decides to have a bit of fun with Rich while others on the plane are sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mile High

Rich and Severin were headed back from their holiday in New York City, on a plane that never seemed to end. Rich had long since grown bored of staring out the window at the ocean and shifted to use Rin's shoulder as a pillow.  
"Tired Bunny?" Rin softly asked, in the otherwise quiet cabin.  
Rich simply nodded and laced his fingers in with Rin's and adjusted the blanket over his lap, pulling it up so it covered his shoulders also.  
Severin gave a soft chuckle and went back to watching his film with a kiss to Rich's forehead. A few minutes passed before he placed his hand on Rich's thigh under the blanket. Rich glanced up to Rin and arched an eyebrow at him.  
Severin grinned down to him. "You want to have some fun?" He whispered.  
"What do you -oh-" Rich replied, feeling Rin's palm gently press against his clothed cock. "Rin... Do-do you think it's a good idea?" He asked, glancing around. One person the row in front of them was still awake but focused on his action film so much so that he hadn't looked around for the last forty minutes and everyone else was asleep.  
"I know you've been wanting to do something like this, my little minx." Rin easily got Rich's cock out of his jeans and boxers. He slowly began to move his hand.  
Rich blushed and shifted so one leg was against the wall of the plane and the other was sitting in front of him, causing the blanket to act like a tent. He took in a shakey breath and bit his lip as a small moan slid from him.  
"Richie, be careful. You don't want people to wake, do you?" Severin whispered, tightening his grip and kissed his cheek.  
Rich placed his head back on Rin's shoulder and tried his best to focus on Rin's film.  
"That's a good lad." Rin whispered, keeping an even speed as he looked back to it also.  
Rin kept his pace going, occasionally squeezing more than before and grinned when he noticed Rich struggling to keep his breath even, let alone hold his hips still. "Careful Love." Severin hummed, and slowly began to quicken his pace. "You wouldn't want anyone to notice, would you?"  
A small whimper came from Rich as his hips jerked under the blanket. He buried his face in Rin's shoulder and let out another small moan. Rin's hand slowed as he noticed a flight attendant heading their way and smiled to her and looked back to his film.  
Once she passed them, Rin placed another kiss to Rich's head. "Are you close?" He asked, loosening his grip on Rich's pulsing cock.  
Rich nodded and let out a small strangled sound as he tried his best to stay silent.  
Rin grinned and kept pumping him. "Don't cum until I say so." He warned, almost hoping Rich would so he could punish him in front of all of everyone.  
Rich gave another strangled sound and slowly looked up to him. "Please?" He softly begged, his hips jumping once more.  
Severin barely shook his head, his hand stilling completely. "You know the rules love. Only when I say." He whispered, glancing around once more. When he wasn't looking to Rich he quickly squeezed his cock, making the smaller man let out a surprised sound. Rin grinned down to him and kissed him, leaving him breathless and panting more than he was before.  
"Rinny, /please/." Rich begged, closing his eyes as he felt Rin's hand begin to move around his cock. "It's starting to hurt."  
"You can do keep a hold of it, Love, I know you can." He could feel the other's small cock twitch in his hands. Rin pressed his thumb down on the tip and rubbed the pre-cum down the shaft. "Are you my naughty little minx?" Sev hummed in Rich's ear as he continued.  
Rich barely could process what Rin was saying he was so focused on the tightening in his balls and trying to stop himself from coming. But finally those glorious words "Come for me, Richie," were nearly growled on his neck and Rin's hand tightened around his cock as he sped up.  
Rich bit down on his lip as he tried to prevent a loud moan and came under the blanket.  
Rin rubbed him through his orgasm, smiling wickedly as he was unable to keep his hips still.  
Rich let his head fall back to Rin's shoulder as he caught his breath, and smiled up to him.  
Rin carefully used the blanket to clean up most of the mess and tucked Rich back into his jeans. "You might want to go to the loo and clean the rest of it up, Love." He stated, for now ignoring his own cock. He'd make Rich take it once they were home. Rin kissed Rich and whispered, "My precious little Bunny. You're always such a show to watch."

**Author's Note:**

> I might have written this on a plane myself.... (yes, I did actually)


End file.
